


A Tale of Curious Cravings

by Wendymypooh



Series: A Tale of [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth story in a series of vignettes called 'A Tale Of' Chris Larabee and his lady love, Darien Andrews have a romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Curious Cravings

Chris Larabee, the leader of the seven Four Corners peacekeepers nicknamed “The Magnificent Seven had sought out shade from the scorching heat wave torturing the citizens of the frontier town inside the jailhouse. 

“Damn it, Chris, I’m not your responsibility or your personal property!” Darien Andrews stormed into the Four Corners jailhouse. Sweat dotted her forehead and drizzled down the side of her exquisite features, but she paid it no mind. “I go where I want, talk to who I want to, and do what I want! No one tells me what I can or can’t do, and the sooner you get that through your thick skull the better off we’re going to be!”

Larabee lifted the brim of his black hat and gazed across the desk at the woman who had rode into town a few weeks earlier, and subsequently galloped her way into his heart. With her strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, fiery spirit, and fine riding and shooting abilities, Darien was a woman who was his equal in every way. He knew she was capable of defending herself, yet it did not keep him from wanting to protect her. 

“Tiege Jones is out of your league, Darien. He would just as soon shoot you, as talk to you. I’ll handle him.” 

Darien leaned across the desk, her gaze intense as she met Chris’s green eyes. “I’ve handled far worse than Jones, and I’m still standing. Destiny and I will bring Jones in and collect the bounty on his head, and not you or anyone else is going to stand in our way. You, or your friends interfere in our taking him down, and I’ll drop you.” 

Chris rose from his chair and stepped around the desk. Darien straightened up, her hands hovering over her guns as she turned to keep Larabee in her line of sight. 

“Don’t make threats you aren’t ready to carry out Darien.” 

“I don’t make idle threats. Stay out of my way or you’ll live to regret it.” 

Chris gazed coolly into her eyes, his eyes traveling down her face to linger on her lips. How could she infuriate and arouse him at the same time? Heat flooded through him, which had nothing to do with the simmering heat outside. It was pure unadulterated lust, which swam through, and directed his next actions. 

He grabbed Darien by the shoulders, and roughly pulled her into his arms. She struggled against him as he lowered his head and sought out her lips with his own. Darien continued to fight against his hold on her, even as she body betrayed her. The moment Chris’s heated lips touched hers, a sizzling bolt of electricity show through her. She licked at his lips, even as he chewed on hers. 

Holding her close, feeling her soft, compliant lips responding beneath his own was intoxicating to Chris. Darien was like an exotic liquor his body craved, like a drunk craved fine whiskey. He tightened his hold on her as his tongue probed at her mouth for entrance. Darien opened her mouth to allow his tongue access, even as she ceased struggling, and gave herself willingly over to the sensations his touch and taste was evoking within her body. 

The argument they’d been having was far from over, and both Chris and Darien knew it, but for now, they had called a truce, as they each gave into the unrelenting hunger building within them, and actively sought to satisfy their curious, insatiable cravings for one another.


End file.
